


Hope

by Twilight_Rose



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Rose/pseuds/Twilight_Rose
Summary: "I know several psychologists, if you'd like me to refer you. They'll all here too. Small world". Thane was morose. "It's getting smaller for me"...Based during ME2 and ME3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure how many chapters this will have, so, I'll leave the multiple chapter box unchecked for now.

Chapter 1: Sunlight

 

Thane sat, in a small hallway, of the Huerta Memorial hospital. He'd arrived not long ago, and pondered why he was here.

He'd been sent an email, from a Dr Scarlet Moore, claiming she was working on a cure, for Kepral's syndrome. She needed a test subject, to monitor the condition, it's effects on the body, outside influences on it, and she'd specified she would keep a chart on his condition.

The Drell was apprehensive at first, pensive, wishing to ignore the message. It was Shepard who had convinced him, the man reassuring him that if the doc was lying, or trying to profit from his illness, he would personally pay her a visit. Thane laughed, though it was a choked, raspy, forced. He didn't wish to admit it, but lately, he was struggling to keep up, with Garrus and Shepard on missions. It wasn't that he couldn't, but his stamina was failing him, his sight would blur, and his breath would catch. Garrus would stop, and Shepard would look back, green eyes expressing concern. The Drell would wave them off, saying he would take a few moments to recover.

Though, these moments were steadily getting longer and longer. He could not deny the rapid progression of the illness was taking it's toll.

Thane sighed, and looked at his reflection in the crystal clear glass wall. Deep forest green scales, and pink frills looked back at him. His eyes, something Yeoman Kelly had remarked were beautiful were losing their shine, the glimmer of life, the spark that resided within him was dimming.

And all because he let it. He had been offered lung transplants. The risk his body rejected them was high, but the doctors that would do the operation were some of the best in the galaxy. Thane refused. He had accepted his death long ago, and knew it wouldn't be peaceful.

He would die, slip away, coughing, spluttering, the disease asphyxiating him...

***

Finding himself slipping into solipsism, Thane shook his head, and tried to focus on the other patients in the corridor. An Elcor to his right had a bandage, on it's face. A Keeper in the corner beeped and booped, as it did it's thing. An Asari woman was smiling at him, her turquoise skin turned a shade darker, with her gaze. Thane knew that intensity, and though he found it flattering, after Irikah, he'd found himself uninterested in flirting, anyone flirting with him, or anyone, showing him affection.

***

Scarlet was getting together her notes on Kepral's syndrome, and placed them on her desk. She grabbed her ID card, before leaving the room.

"Krios, Thane Krios?"

Thane looked up, and saw a small blond woman, smiling at him. He stood and walked in her direction.

Scarlet opened her door, and let him into her office.

"Would you like anything? Coffee, tea?"

Thane nodded, his throat a little parched.

"Tea please".

Scarlet smiled nodding. "How do you like it?"

Thane allowed himself a small smile in return. He felt himself relaxing into the chair.

"A little milk, one sugar please".

Scarlet remarked on his manners. "Of course Mr Krios. Won't be long".

The blond doctor left her office and Thane to his thoughts.

***

The office space was small, utilitarian. Light grey walls, a white desk, pictures of the doctor, with a man on the wall.

Her husband? Thane didn't see a ring on her finger...

The room didn't carry the faint scent of cleaning products that permeated the halls of the hospital. It smelt of some sort of...he wasn't quite sure.

He found the source of the smell quickly, incense sticks, in some clear liquid on the windowsill. He couldn't distinguish the scent. Some sort of exotic fruit from Earth perhaps?

The door reopening alerted keen ears.

"Here you go".

Thane took the cup, and inhaled the warm steam, sighing softly, wistfully.

Scarlet sat down, and placed her mug down, onto a coaster.

"Thank you for coming, Mr Krios. I understand the email must have been a little alarming, disconcerting even. I wish to tell you that I mean you no harm. I am not after money, or someone to pump full of chemicals and drugs. I only wish to study the condition, and try to formulate a cure. I cannot promise you I will succeed".

Scarlet's tone took a dip towards sadness, towards the end of her speech.

"Sorry if that sounded rehearsed, I just didn't want to sound like someone foolish scientist, grasping at straws. I know well how to sound like one".

Thane tilted his head, as he got a proper look at the woman.

Her hair was golden blond, and flowing freely, its ends at her waist.

Her eyes were the purest blue he had ever seen, and gave off understanding, mirth.

Scarlet's features were small, along with her height, her head was near his shoulders. She had a few freckles on her face and some on her neck.

Scarlet recalled Drell's eidetic memory, he was committing her appearance to memory. She involuntarily blushed, hoping she didn't look terrible. It had been a long day, and the bags under her eyes were beginning to show.

When she blushed, Thane smiled. He didn't mean to, but something was telling him Scarlet wasn't a liar, seeking fame and glory. She was honest, sincere. Perhaps he could trust her.

Thane felt he should be honest with her.

"I have already accepted my death. I will participate in this however. If I can help your cause, I will".

The doctor sighed, allowing her shoulders to ease their stiffness. "Thank you for understanding, and taking part. I need you to fill in this form, and I will tell you what this entails".

She grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen, and pushed them towards Thane. He took the pen and looked at the form.

***

Name: Thane Krios

Age: 38

Address:

Thane paused. He did not have an address. He couldn't put 'The Normandy SR2' could he?

Scarlet saw his hesitance. "It's okay if you don't wish to fill something in. This is merely a formality, not an invasion of privacy".

Thane nodded, and used his other hand, to take the grey mug. He sipped some of the hot tea and enjoyed the mild fruitiness.

He placed the mug back down, and referred back the form.

***

Height: 5ft 8

Weight: 68kg

Next of kin:

Again, the man paused. He had Kolyat yes, but would he be okay with his Father writing his name on the form? What did Thane have to give him? Nothing. Material possessions weren't something Thane needed. He didn't even have a home anymore. What could he offer his son, after his death?

He drew a deep breath, as deep as he could anyway.

Next of kin: Kolyat Krios (Son)

Allergies: None

***

Thane put the pen down, and passed the form back to Scarlet. She took it, and finished her tea.

"Thank you", the slight discolouring of his scales concerned her. He looked a paler green. "Are you feeling okay? Shall I get you an oxygen mask?"

He could merely nod. Scarlet walked quickly out of the room, and down the corridor.

***

Thane started coughing, his skin felt clammy, his body shook His heart thudded against his rib cage painfully, it clenched, and a thump formed in his throat. He couldn't swallow it.

Scarlet rushed into the room, with another doctor in tow. She let the other doctor put the mask on Thane. She lent back against a shelving unit, hoping he was okay.

The other doctor placed the mask over Thane's mouth, and waited until the Drell's breathing had stablised, and his heart was frantically pumping. Those few minutes, of watching Thane wheeze made Scarlet quiver with fear. She'd only read about Kepral's and how it affects the oxygen in red blood cells. She hadn't treated anyone with it, therefore, had not witnessed someone dying of it.

And now? A man sat, in front of, not even middle aged, by Drell standards, slowly losing his grip on life.

It burned her insides, and she fought, to keep her tears in. Thane wasn't looking for sympathy. He wasn't looking for anything...

The blond picked up the form the Drell had filled in, and saw that he had a son, Kolyat. She couldn't help but wonder why Thane wanted to die, if he had a child.

Surely he would want to live for him? Be there for him? See him live his life, possibly becoming a Father himself, Thane becoming a Grandfather, in the process?

Unless, they were not close...this seemed the case. There hadn't been any information on Thane, other than his condition. With every patient came a story, a family, a life, their illness.

With Thane? Only that he was suffering a slow, breathless and equally painful a death. Nothing else.

Did he not have a life? A home? A job even? Scarlet's fees, nor the hospital's were too steep, but he'd have to be getting funds from somewhere.

She decided she would quiz him on that some other time.

If he chose to come back that was...

***

When Thane felt better, he took off the mask, and thanked the doctor. He smiled, took the mask, and left the room.

Scarlet sat down, and wished she her exterior wasn't a mirror, of what her interior was. Her sky blue eyes were wide, pupils dilated, and she was fidgeting.

"I'm sorry, I should have gotten back sooner", she muttered, "I've never watched anyone suffer before. I work in a lab most days, I help cure people. The doctors and nurses see hell every day, I guess I am sheltered in my little lab". She shook her head and coughed. "Sorry again".

Thane waved her off. Whilst he appreciated her manners, sympathy wasn't something he needed. It was sweet, but unnecessary.

"I will be okay. You mentioned tests earlier?"

Scarlet blinked, and remembered her previous train of thought. "Ah, yes! After that episode, I would like to do a blood test, see how much oxygen there is in your red blood cells".

"Of course".

Scarlet walked to the sink, and washed her hands. She then dried them with paper towels, and put on some gloves. She opened a cabinet, took out a needle, some gauze, tape, an alcohol wipe and syringe packet.

"You'll feel a scratch", Scarlet chuckled, as she attached the needle to the syringe, "It's a formality. I've said it so many times though it's automatic now".

Thane chuckled, as she checked the crook of his elbow. "Doesn't look like we'll need a band". She gently inserted the needle, into Thane's darker green vein, and drew some blood.

When she was done, she capped the needle, and cleaned the little blob of blood on the mark.

Once tape was applied, and the blood put into a jar, that signaled the end of Thane's appointment.

"Thank you for coming. I'll be in touch with your results in a week or so. I noticed you didn't write an address".

Thane nodded. "I currently reside on the Normandy SR2".

Scarlet tilted her head, cursing, when her hair fell in front of an eye.

"I've heard Shepard's advertisements on the presidium. I wonder if the store vendors know he has said he likes many stores".

The two laughed for a while at that.

***

Scarlet stood, after looking at the clock.

"I have another patient to attend too. I'll be in touch in the near future, if you wish to continue".

The Drell male nodded. "I do. Thank you, Dr Moore".

The honey blond waved a hand. "Please, call me Scarlet, Mr Krios".

"Then it is only fair you call me Thane".

Blue eyes blinked, then registered what he had said.

She smiled. "Okay, Thane".

She opened her office door, but tried to shut it again immediately, as someone she wasn't too keen on was walking past.

Unfortunately, the man saw her, and waltzed over. An arrogance pervaded his gait, and Thane saw Scarlet tense.

The Drell made a split second decision, and walked in front of the doctor, so this man couldn't get any closer.

***

Sam raised a brow, when this unknown Drell decided to get in his way. He wanted to talk to Scarlet, not some alien 'thing'.

"Excuse me, I wish to speak with Scarlet".

Thane moved a few steps, but stopped. "I believe she is going to see another patient".

Scarlet quickly picked up on Thane's diversion tactics. "He's right. You know Mr T'Rene? He's back for his test results. You know how he gets, rather grouchy, bit a of a brute. Maybe later Sam?"

Placating Sam wasn't ever easy. He had a thing for Scarlet. that much was obvious. Saying no to him however? He would snarl, his eyes would narrow, and he'd bite back growls. This frightened Scarlet, who couldn't understand why a simple no didn't suffice.

Thane picked up on her discomfort immediately, and was shielding her, from Sam's annoyed features. His posture signaled he wished to forcibly move the assassin out of his way. Anger flitted in his eyes.

This was quelled, when Thane equaled that anger, letting the human male know that he wasn't about to back down. Scarlet had been honest and good to him, something he hadn't had, in the many years of his battle sleep. And he wasn't about to let this 'Sam' hurt the trembling, mousy voiced doctor behind him.

***

Sam eventually sighed, after what seemed like hours, and clicked his tongue.

"Fine. Later. Drinks?"

Scarlet popped her head over Thane's shoulder, on tiptoes, and nodded.

"Sure. See you after work".

Sam eyed her, searching for something Thane hadn't yet discerned, before walking away.

Scarlet merely stared at the floor, meekly.

She was the first to speak.

***

"Sorry about that. Sam's a", she fought back the urge to say bastard, "little rough around the edges".

Thane knew something else was bothering her. He did not say anything, but he gestured, with an elegant wave of his hand, for her to continue. She reluctantly agreed.

"Sam likes me. He isn't very good at showing it however. He thinks picking on me, shouting slurs, and getting prissy, when I decline his offers. His advances aren't favourable either. I have said no several times, yet he persists".

Thane grew worried, a little fire perked up in his gut.

"That isn't acceptable. Have you told anyone?"

Scarlet nodded. "My brother. He's the guy in the pictures".

Ah, so that's who he is...

Why did he care? A remnant from his contract days perhaps?

Her moving took him from his thoughts.

"I have to go and get Mr T'Rene. See you soon Thane".

Scarlet smiled, white teeth gleaming brilliantly, and Thane could help but smile in return.

 

He kept that smile, all the way back to the docking bay...


End file.
